User talk:Joeman200
---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ RFA Hey I would like your opinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the barnstar!-- 00:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Page I got your message joeman200, and I'm trying to get as many user page tips as possible. Could you please help me? P.S, can you add me to your friend list. My name is drogdo9. Re:Page Thanks! By the way, you should visit my 2 other users: kongu6279 and rosiedo6. Oh yeah. How I got the users. 3 years ago I think I tried to make an acount 3 times but I always got the password wrong, so I made Drogdo9. This June I tried to login to my forgotten users and I got kongu6279's password right! Also, rosiedo6 was my little sisters original user, but since she never played when she could and I played hours a day I used her for better purposes.-- 03:39, September 4, 2009 (UTC) NEB I was wondering if you wanted a Nebular crystal.-- 16:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Tuma sticker I know how to get the tuma sticker. You get it by typing in tuma's bio code. drogdo9 :Sorry but this does not work it gives you another sticker.-- 17:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it worked for me. I searched the internet for tuma's bio code and I got his sticker (check my page). Maybe I got a glitch or somthing.--drogdo9 (talk) 00:18, 31 August 2009 (UTC) PIC I got german to make a pic for you. a clear one. Hope you like it.-- 00:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It's better than the other one.-- 00:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I used to have a bad pic too.-- 00:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to upload my own pic so I never had a bad pic.-- 00:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Rank 8 Help I know totemic animal cots are high so in this case i offer you the MLN Elves exclusive grey brick trades.-- 22:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sig help :) Do you want a font like mine or drogdos?-- 00:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) WMW Joeman, you may like this. It is all about code! 21:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Re:More Acounts Yeah, I know. Do you think landolin tried to cheat (Check out the users 1-2-trade, coment-page, and landolin-friends to find out why I'm suspicious)?-- 20:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) -- 03:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Sig Game You have Won 100 Thornax from me by wining the Sig Game!! -- 08:06, September 22, 2009 (UTC) sig offer from you Thank you for the offer, I think I can manage once i get past tyhe quotes and square bracets...... It's alot like the original Apple ]form of pascal as far as incerting weird stuff in the code to get your display looking like you want ( and the odd extra space ya can't find out why it's there ) 02:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Your MLNWiki Store order We are sorry but we can't fullfill your MLNWiki official Store order due we found out that [[Cruiser Navigation System]s are not mailable. Sorry for the inconvinience. 15:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC) 1000 Awesome your almost at 1000 edits!-- 21:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) =My 1,000th= this is my 1,000 edit -- 02:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Good job!-- 12:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) store a Please reply back on store a and have you done the clicks--Denholm1999 (talk) 15:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) congrats! Congrats on the 1000 edits!!!-- 22:01, October 1, 2009 (UTC) thanks-- 22:05, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome :)-- 22:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Store Can I suport your store?-- 22:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Inactive? Why are you inactive?-- 21:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Probably because he's busy or because he is only available on certain times.-- 22:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) well I'm active, inactive is like User:Lionytai but I'm not a computer dude who stays on for 4 hours a day. so I consider my self active!-- 00:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) well I guess I'm not as active as I use too... -- 00:40, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Well okay than!-- 11:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC)